my Immortal
by Kougagurl666
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo again and decides she will NOT take it any more. She runs off into the forest to end her own pain. one shot Song fic, (R for cutting) Please R and R! (2 versions, die and live)
1. to die

I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. The Song is My Immortal by Evanescence. It is also a one shot so it is finished. I hope you like it.

* * *

My Immortal

Kagome was running through the woods, she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo AGAIN. He never seemed to realize how much she loved him, 'that dim witted fool. How can he do something like that, how can he not notice how much I love him.' Kagome ran through the woods. She could hear Inuyasha calling her but Kikyo wouldn't let him go, and he wasn't trying to get away. He had done it before, "I'm not gonna chase after you if that's what you think." He had told her.

'Fine Inuyasha, don't chase me, this time it's better that you don't.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave**_

'You are clearly going to leave with Kikyo so why do you do this? You always make the suffering last. Why can't you just leave.'

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

'As long as you are here I can't help but think that there will be a chance for me. That somehow you will notice how much I love you. You love her, not me, so why do I even try to make you think any different. If you won't just leave then I will.'

Kagome stopped and looked around; she couldn't see anything that looked familiar so she knew she was really far from the village. Slowly she swung the bag off of her back that she had been carrying and started rummaging through it for something to help her.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

She pulled a long but small box out of her bag. She opened it and inside there was a big knife. She took it out and looked at it, 'I am sorry to my friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, but I can't go on like this anymore.' She took the knife and ran it across her wrist quickly.

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

She let the blood drip for a second before taking the knife and slashing her other wrist. 'You said you were done with her. That you were close once but weren't any more. You told me this but how could you lie like that? You said nothing was going on between you any more. That she had done something with someone else, and yet you still forgive her. No matter how much she hurt you. How could you do that?'

_**Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams**_

'I dreamed of you many times, Inuyasha, they were good dreams before. But the longer time goes on the worse the dreams get. Now they are about you going away with her, forcing me to stay alone… forever with just the memories of you. I could not bear it in my dreams, now I can't bear it in life.'

_**Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

She took the knife and ran it over her wrist over and over, deeper and deeper. Not wanting to feel any more pain from her heart. She let the blood run free, not trying to stop it. She kept going, 20, 25 times. She refused to stop. She would not stop until it was all over…

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

'No matter how much time goes by I still feel the pain. It still hurts every time he even mentions her name. Every time he would mention her or even hear her name I could tell he loved her by the look in his eyes. I wish he could have had that look for me just once.'

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Kagome was losing a lot of blood. That was what she hoped for. 'It hurts so much when you would do that. Inuyasha how could you just go back to her? After all that I have done for you. I was always there for you, I never let you down and yet you still chose her. I would have done anything to show you that I loved you but you never gave me the chance. You just went to her as soon as she called.'

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

'I know that no matter how much I tell myself it is true I will not believe it in my heart. Every time I see you together it will just hurt my heart even more. I can't let that happen.' Kagome took the knife and went over the cuts already there. Making deeper so she couldn't think any more. All she wanted to think about was the pain from the cuts. Her vision was becoming blurry just as it started to rain.

Kagome started to cry for many reasons, for the loss of Inuyasha, for the pain on her wrists, and for all the people she knew she would hurt for doing this. She didn't care about herself any more, she didn't care if she died… but now that she thought of her friends she wasn't sure. It didn't really matter any more, it was done, she had lost too much blood. She shook the thoughts of her friends out of her head. 'It's done I can rest now and not hurt any more without any more of those dreams…'

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Kagome lay down on the wet ground. The rain was poring down; she just watched the blood run from her wrists. It ran down a few rocks and made a small puddle mixed with the rainwater. Her breathing was slow; she didn't try to move because she knew if she tried she wouldn't be able to. Slowly her eyes drooped and closed, never to open again…

* * *

All done, I hope you all liked that. Again the song was my Immortal by Evanescence. The fic was actually based off of a dream I had a few weeks ago. The song wasn't in it, I added that but it was based on a dream I had about me and… well it doesn't really matter who the dream was about. Point is that I changed it from me and… someone to Kagome and Inuyasha. So again I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you thought about it. 


	2. to live

I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. The Song is My Immortal by Evanescence. It is also a one shot so it is finished. I hope you like it.

The first chapter and this one are separate. They are two one shots, this one just has a different ending.

* * *

My Immortal

To Live

Kagome was running through the woods, she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo AGAIN. He never seemed to realize how much she loved him, 'that dim witted fool. How can he do something like that, how can he not notice how much I love him.' Kagome ran through the woods. She could hear Inuyasha calling her but Kikyo wouldn't let him go, and he wasn't trying to get away.

'Fine Inuyasha, don't chase me, this time it's better that you don't.

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_**

'You are clearly going to leave with Kikyo so why do you do this? You always make the suffering last. Why can't you just leave.'

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

'As long as you are here I can't help but think that there will be a chance for me. That somehow you will notice how much I love you. You love her, not me, so why do I even try to make you think any different. If you won't just leave then I will.'

Kagome stopped and looked around; she couldn't see anything that looked familiar so she knew she was really far from the village. Slowly she swung the bag off of her back that she had been carrying and started rummaging through it for something to help her.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

She pulled a long but small box out of her bag. She opened it and inside there was a big knife. She took it out and looked at it, 'I am sorry to my friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, but I can't go on like this anymore.' She took the knife and ran it across her wrist quickly.

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

She let the blood drip for a second before taking the knife and slashing her other wrist. 'You said you were done with her. That you were close once but weren't any more. You told me this but how could you lie like that? You said nothing was going on between you any more. That she had done something with someone else, and yet you still forgive her. No matter how much she hurt you. How could you do that?'

_**Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams**_

'I dreamed of you many times, Inuyasha, they were good dreams before. But the longer time goes on the worse the dreams get. Now they are about you going away with her, forcing me to stay alone… forever with just the memories of you. I could not bear it in my dreams, now I can't bear it in life.'

_**Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

She took the knife and ran it over her wrist over and over, deeper and deeper. Not wanting to feel any more pain from her heart. She let the blood run free, not trying to stop it. She kept going, 20, 25 times. She refused to stop. She would not stop until it was all over…

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

'No matter how much time goes by I still feel the pain. It still hurts every time he even mentions her name. Every time he would mention her or even hear her name I could tell he loved her by the look in his eyes. I wish he could have had that look for me just once.'

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Kagome was losing a lot of blood. That was what she hoped for. 'It hurts so much when you would do that. Inuyasha how could you just go back to her? After all that I have done for you. I was always there for you, I never let you down and yet you still chose her. I would have done anything to show you that I loved you but you never gave me the chance. You just went to her as soon as she called.'

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

'I know that no matter how much I tell myself it is true I will not believe it in my heart. Every time I see you together it will just hurt my heart even more. I can't let that happen.' Kagome took the knife and went over the cuts already there. Making deeper so she couldn't think any more. All she wanted to think about was the pain from the cuts. Her vision was becoming blurry just as it started to rain.

Kagome sat in the rain watching the blood run on her wrists. She was lost in her own world of sorrow and pain so she didn't notice someone coming up behind her. Before she knew it someone had her wrists in a tight hold, he was trying to stop the bleeding. "What the hell do you think you are doing wench.?" He asked her. She had lost a lot of blood and could not figure out who it was at first.

She looked at her wrists, at the hands holding them tightly. She could see the long sleeves coming down over both of their hands. "Inuyasha… what are you doing here?" She asked him. He didn't answer but he took some bandages out of his pocket and wrapped them around her wrists. She was looking at him confused.

"What the hell were you thinking about Kagome?" he asked her. She looked down and said, "you were going to go with Kikyo, and I didn't want to have to go through the pain of losing you…"

Inuyasha looked at her in shock but decided to ask more questions later, after she was better. He pulled her body up to his and whispered, "I will never leave you Kagome. I will not go to hell with Kikyo, I am going to stay here with you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and as tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Inuyasha raised his hand and gently wiped it away. He pulled her close again and didn't let go for a few minutes.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Inuyasha held Kagome tight and stood up. He walked quickly back to the village so that she could get some help for the cuts. When he got to Kaede's hut he set her down as Kaede started to mend the wounds. "I am sorry my Kagome, I'm sorry I never said anything earlier… I love you Kagome," he said, not caring that Kaede was in the room.

A single tear ran down his cheek and a hand reached up and wiped it away. He looked up and saw Kagome had wiped it away. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you to Inuyasha," she said before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ok there is the version where Kagome lives. That way people can't get mad at me for killing her. Lol hope you liked, please review!! 


End file.
